Thanks For Coming
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been flirting for years. Finally, the teasing has reached its peak. Some sexiness during dinner is all it takes to bring them together. f/f action. Both smutty and fluffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of it characters.

Note: This was supposed to be a simple one-shot but I'll let the majority decide if they want a sex-filled sequel heehee. This is for my muse Hayden.

~~~~~SVU~~~~

A simple dinner out with the team. That's all it was supposed to be. A simple dinner at one of their usual places consisting of burgers and beers while they talked about recent cases, victories/loses, and life in general. Olivia wondered how it had turned into this, a battle of flirtations between her and their blonde-haired, blue-eyed, drop-dead-gorgeous ADA Alex Cabot (because even if she was only temping, Alex would always be SVU's ADA in Liv's eyes). Sure, they'd been doing this dance for some time now, only stopping and later being picked right back up again when Alex had left for Witness Protection and again for Africa. In fact, they'd been doing this since they first met over ten years ago. It had started out as friendly, no-expectations flirting. As their friendship blossomed, the flirting was just another way to bond and show their affection for one another. Several times, Liv had felt as though the flirting was more than that; like when, eye-contact lasted or personal space was invaded for longer than usual, or when they found themselves doing little coupley things for another like bringing each other lunch or coffee. But she never said or did anything to see if that was in fact true. And then Alex was shot and taken away by Wit Sec. It had happened so fast that Liv hadn't gotten a chance to assess the deep whirlwind of emotions she felt; she had only been lost in the fear of never seeing Alex again. Ever since then, Liv has always seen Alex as the One-who-got-away, the one person who she wished she had made a move on but could never work up the courage. Things just always seemed to get in the way despite their continued flirting. But now- now was different. It felt different. They way Alex looked at her, touched her, smiled at her, teased her it was different than ever before and Liv didn't know what to expect.

When the detectives had realized it was Cragen's birthday and decided dinner was a necessity, they had insisted on inviting everyone, Alex and Casey included. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Nick, Amanda, Olivia, Alex, and Casey all agreed that it sounded fun and set the time. Olivia had offered to pick Alex and Casey up and both had agree. She went to get Alex first. Upon arriving at the door, Liv had been stunned by the sight of Alex. The blonde was wearing her typical black heels that made her legs look like a Goddess', a simple blue-grey skirt that was looser than her work skirts, a blue blouse that made her eyes pop even more than usual with a plain white, long-sleeve shirt underneath, her blonde hair down and styled to be slightly wavy, and those damn black-framed glasses that always made Liv's heart thump wildly in her chest. It was simple and casual for Alex, but to Olivia it was beautiful; she was sure Alex would look like a Goddess in anything. Alex smiled warmly at her and greeted her, but Liv barely heard her as her eyes roamed Alex's body. Finally, her mind snapped back to reality when she saw that damn smirk on Alex's face, like she knew exactly what she had done to Olivia and was proud. Olivia swallowed and forced herself to speak, "Hey Al. Ready to go?" She was less than pleased when her voice broke a couple times, but Alex just continued smirk.

"I am. Just let me grab my purse," she smiled before twirling around. Liv nearly choked as she sucked down a bubble of air as Alex bent over to pick her purse up from the floor, giving Liv a perfect, direct view of her ass. Liv shivered with want and had to swallow a whimper. Alex straightened back up, turning back to Liv with an innocent smile. "Ready," she said happily. She closed the door behind her as she stepped right into Liv's space. She paused for a few seconds before smirking again and letting her eyes move down to Liv's lips. "You look nice today Liv. Is that a new shirt?" She gestured to the maroon blouse was wearing. Liv knew Alex knew this wasn't a new shirt, so why ask? Alex simply moved her blue eyes back to Liv's brown and smiled again, "Well, we better get going. We still have to get Casey right?" Without waiting for an answer, she slid around Liv to head to the elevator. But not without being sure her fingers glided over Liv's hip and hand. Liv swallowed roughly as she turned to watch Alex walk away. She could've sworn she heard Alex snicker when Liv rushed to catch up before the elevator doors could close. 'Damn it!' Liv thought, 'She did that on purpose! Well two can play at this game.'

Before Alex could reach for the button for the ground floor, Liv smiled sweetly, "Let me." Then she placed one hand at the center of Alex's lower back, her ring and pinky fingers on the very top of her ass which she knew Alex would feel under the skirt, as she leaned in close, pressed her chest against Alex's bicep, and reached around her to press the button. Alex froze, her eyes locking on Liv's arm as she was now the one left stunned. It was Liv's turn to smirk as she watched Alex's eyes follow her arm as she moved it towards Alex's waist. Just before she could touch her however, she pulled her whole body away, one again facing the doors of the elevator. She tried to hide her smirk as Alex turned her head to look at the side of her face incredulously, but she was sure she failed. Alex huffed and crossed her arms while they waited. Once the door opened and they walked outside and around the corner to Liv's Mustang, ever the gentlewoman, she was quick to open the passenger door for Alex. She smiled at the blonde, "Your door Miss."

Alex grinned and made a show of curtsying. "Why thank you kindly," she responded in a Southern accent. They both chuckled as Alex slid in and Liv closed the door. Then she rushed around to the driver's side and got in herself. It wasn't far to Casey's place but Liv was sure, that in that short period of time, the sexual tension could've been cut with a knife as both women kept looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Alex's hand had even drifted into the center to rest near Liv's as if she was just barely stopping herself from taking it. The silence was comfortable and friendly, but thick with the not-so-secret desire between the two. Casey was already waiting outside for them when they arrived and she was happy to slide in back. She seemed oblivious to the tension in the car as she told the two older women about her gift for the Captain. She wasn't of course, but she knew neither would appreciate having attention drawn to it, so she ignored the shared looks and their barely touching hands.

They were the last to arrive and Fin, Nick, and Amanda were already two beers in. Cragen of course wasn't drinking alcohol but he was happy for the normalcy and comfortable atmosphere of their pub. He smiled at the three women and thanked them for coming. He tried to wave off Casey and Alex's gifts, but they insisted and he took them shyly. It wasn't long before the group was drinking, eating, and laughing together at a table in the back. Alex had sat down next to Olivia and, once again took up her not-so-subtle flirting. At first, her side had rested against Liv's. Then she had taken to sharing Liv's fries, their hands bumping together every so often. Then her hand was on Liv's knee and slowly moving up and up. Liv found that the longer Alex touched her, the higher her hand went, the wetter she got between her legs. She tried to focus on talking to Fin and Nick but Alex had started moving her fingers in a swirling motion on the inside of her thigh. Her heart was pounding. Her hands started shaking. She got her revenge a few times like when she decided to throw her arm over the back of Alex's chair, when she reached over her for the pitcher of beer, and when she leaned in to whisper an inside joke in Alex's ear, but Alex was clearly the victor in this game. Liv was quickly becoming undone. Their eyes kept meeting, private smiles kept being shared as they teased one another. They didn't even notice the knowing looks shared around the table.

Finally, during a lull in their game, Liv's attention was brought back to Fin and Nick, who wanted her opinion on one of the perverts they had successfully put away recently. Liv was in the middle of giving a serious answer when she suddenly felt a pressure cup her center. She squeaked and stopped speaking. She refused to look back at Alex though, who she was certain would be smirking. Nick and Fin gave her a confused look. "You okay Liv?" her partner asked concerned.

The hand gave another squeeze and Liv bit her lip to keep from making another noise. She forced her breathing to stay normal as she answered as best she could, "Yah. I'm fine. So-" she gasped as the hand gripped her even tighter and began massaging. She jerked and forced herself to continue, "So what do- do you think about- um- the partner? Carter?" She was relieved when Nick and Fin turned back to each other to discuss the perp's partner. Liv finally looked back at Alex who wasn't even looking at her, but was talking to Casey and Munch as if her hand wasn't currently teasing Liv's center.

Liv was screwed and she knew it. She couldn't even bring herself to move Alex's hand away but instead wrapped her fingers around her wrist to keep her there. In silent response, Alex's hands pressed against the fabric above her clit. Liv jolted again, squeezing Alex's wrist as well as her own knee. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Nick and Fin and nod every so often to pretend to listen so she wouldn't draw attention to Alex's actions or her sudden state of arousal. Suddenly, Liv's breath stopped in her throat as Alex's hand moved up to her pants' button. She was frozen as Alex popped it open before slowly sliding her zipper down. 'Oh God!' Liv thought in both horror and excitement, 'Alex! What are you doing?'

As if reading her mind, Alex nonchalantly moved her head back around to look at her. Liv gave her a wide-eyed look, but Alex just simply smirked. She leaned in and Liv gasped again as her lips ghosted over her earlobe as she whispered, "Don't make any noise." With that, she slid her hand inside Liv's pants and underwear and cupped her again. Liv swallowed her gasp as Alex leaned away to pretend to listen to Casey and Munch again. Liv heated as Alex glided her finger through her soaking wet folds- because she was already sopping for the blonde. Subtly, she spread her legs further apart to give Alex more room. Alex responded by sliding two fingers through her wetness. Olivia forced herself not to pant as Alex's fingers slowly moved up and down over her opening, drawing out more of her juices. Her eyes flicked around the table as she made sure no one was watching them. Thankfully everyone seemed engrossed in their own conversations. Olivia began to shake as Alex's fingers slowly circled her swollen clit. Her hips were quivering as she resisted the instinct to jerk them to get more friction. She gripped her knee tighter and felt a slight pain as her nails dug in. She was breathing heavily and biting her lip so she wouldn't make any noise. It was crazy how just the simple touch from Alex was undoing her so fast and so thoroughly. Surely none of her other lovers had ever been able to do this to her.

Alex's hand picked up speed as she played with Liv's clit. Liv whimpered but luckily it was quiet enough that no one heard it. No one but Alex, who turned to give her a look that reminded her to be quiet. Brown eyes locked on blue and Liv felt another jolt in her core. Alex smiled and winked before looking away again. Alex once again picked up speed causing Liv's hips to jerk just once beyond her control. She resisted the urge to throw her head back and push herself into the touch as she moaned Alex's name. She was already so close, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. Alex's fingers slid away from her clit to push inside her. Though, because of the angle, the penetration wasn't deep, it had Liv bending her head to hide her face as she squeezed her eyes shut in her effort not to scream. Alex pumped her fingers inside her a few more time before sliding back to return to her clit, this time pressing down harder. Liv could feel her core tensing. She was almost there. She squeezed Alex's wrist and her own knee, bit down hard enough to draw blood from her lip, and closed her eyes shut so tight there were spots appearing and disappearing behind her eyelids. There was no way she could stop the small jerks of her hips or the subtle arching of her back. Alex's finger continued to press and swirl against her clit. Liv was right at the edge. She was preparing to come when Alex used her thumb and two middle fingers to pinch her clit. Suddenly, she was coming. Hard. She completely soaked her underwear and Alex's hand. She was glad she was wearing black pants because she was sure there would be a noticeable wet spot otherwise. When her hips stopped jerking and her muscles stopped spasming, Olivia allowed her body to relax as she began to breathe again. It took a few more for her vision to clear and her expression to go back to normal. She tried to hide her pants. She looked to Alex who was watching her with a fond, aroused smile. Liv smiled back goofily making Alex chuckle.

Reluctantly, Alex removed her hand from Liv's pants and buttoning her back up. She looked at her wet fingers and licked her lips, her pupils blowing open quickly in desire. Liv watched her, realizing how much it turned her on to think of Alex licking Liv's juices from her fingers. But now was not the time or place, so sadly Alex forced herself to reached for a napkin and dry her fingers. Liv felt sad to. There was so much more she wanted to do with Alex, to Alex, for Alex, and have done to her by Alex. As if sensing her thoughts, Alex looked back at her, smiled, and leaned in to whisper in Liv's ear, "That was incredibly hot Olivia. You have amazing self-control, and this was such a turn on. I can't wait to watch you come undone again."

Liv smiled as she picked up on the underlying message. She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Alex's cheek in a silent promise that she was willing for more. More than willing; she would beg for more if she had to. Now that she'd had a taste of being with Alex there was no way she would be able to go without getting more. Alex smiled back at her, clearly gladdened by the kiss and promise. Their eye contact was broken by the loud clearing of someone's throat. They both turned to look at Cragen who was standing behind them. The rest of the group was moving about as well. "I'm heading out," Cragen explained with a smile. They both quickly stood to say goodbye and wish him happy birthday. Alex hugged him first then Liv. Cragen smiled at them, "Thanks for coming."

Liv nearly choked, her mind going straight to the gutter and the sexual innuendo, straight into overdrive as she wondered if Cragen knew what had just happened. Alex looked like she was just barely containing a laugh as she sucked in her bottom lip. Cragen gave them a confused look but shook it away and waved goodbye to everyone. Munch took the opportunity that he should be heading out to and Fin offered to walk out with him. Alex gave Liv a look and Liv said, "Yah. I'll head out too. I'm beat. Alex, Casey? Do you guys want a ride home?"

"Sure Liv. Thank you," Alex smiled.

Casey said, "Nah! I'll hang out here for a while longer. Get to know the new guys better." She grinned at Nick and Amanda.

"Hey! We're not that new anymore Counselor," Amanda drawled, giving Casey a wink. Then she smiled at Liv, "You go on home Liv. I'll make sure Casey gets home okay."

"Alright. You three have a good night then." With that they said their goodbyes to Nick, Amanda, and Casey and headed out. Once outside, Alex's hand entwined with Olivia's and she drew close to Liv's side. When Liv looked at her, she smiled happily. Liv returned the smile and said, "I gotta confess Alex. I really like this. I really like you."

Alex grinned, "I really like you too Liv. Actually I am inclined to say my feelings for you go way beyond simple liking." She paused, her smile turning slightly shy, "I love you Olivia."

Olivia beamed as she heard the words her heart had craved since they met, "I love you too Alex. I have for a long time, and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go again."

Alex seemed to glow as she launched herself at Liv and pressed their lips together. Olivia responded with everything she had until they were both weak in the knees. When they pulled away, they rested their heads together. Finally, Alex smirked and said, "I knew all my teasing would pay off. I think I won."

Olivia laughed heartedly, "Yah yah. Whatever you say Alex."

Alex's voice was suddenly husky as she asked, "Does that include whatever I say in the bedroom?"

This time Olivia didn't hold in her moan. She nodded almost desperately, "Whatever you want or need Alex, you can have; I'll give it to you. Your place or mine?"


End file.
